


Chocolate Frog Cards

by Lorry (Rainee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainee/pseuds/Lorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Chocolate Frog Cards I created</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Frog Cards

Chocolate Frog Cards  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chocolate Frog Card #1 ~  
Elfrida Clagg  
1302 - 1407 AD

Head of Witches Council (Predecessor to Ministry of Magic)~1345 - 1400

Most noted for proclaiming the Golden Snidget a protected species of bird, thereby outlawing its use in early Quidditch games. During her term of office, Madame Clagg also attempted to define once and for all, the difference between "beings" and "beasts", in an attempt to bring greater unity to all members of the magical community.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chocolate Frog Card #2 ~  
Filuis Flitwick  
1897 -

Currently Professor of Charms at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry, Filius Flitwick held  
exclusive title of Dueling Champion between the  
years 1932 and 1956. During his tenure as Professor  
at Hogwarts, Flitwick has perfected various Charms  
to enchant fairies, learn their language, and  
enlist their services. He is also present sponsor  
of the Dueling Club at Hogwarts School.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chocolate Frog Card #3  
Yolanda Yorgenstern  
1627 - 1718 

An Hungarian/American immigrant who worked tirelessly to end the  
practice of witch hunting, Yolanda spent endless  
hours in her hometown of Winston-Salem  
Massachusetts, casting spells and using charms to  
rescue Muggles falsely accused of witchcraft, sparing them the various and  
sundry punishments thought up by the Puritans to  
drive out demons. Revered as a heroine by the  
American wizarding realm. Forgotten by American Muggles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chocolate Frog Card #4  
Yuri Yorgenstern  
1615 - 1713

Yolanda's husband. Creator of the Mostly-Dead Potion used to provide escape for many persecuted during the early American witch hunts. This Potion caused the one who took it to appear dead to all who examined them. Once it wore off, usually in three to ten days, the person in question was rescued, primarily by Yuri himself, from whatever shallow grave the witch hunters had tossed him in. This Potion was highly successful, until the number of people using it became overwhelming for Yuri to rescue. This led to many rumors of "zombies" rising from their graves and walking the streets of Winston-Salem and surrounding areas, rumors that exist to this day


End file.
